marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 3
(Story) | NextIssue = (Title) (Story) | Quotation = We're married, at last! And nothing will ever part us, ! | Speaker = Invisible Girl | StoryTitle1 = Bedlam at the Baxter Building! | StoryTitle2 = Captives of the Deadly Duo | StoryTitle3 = A Visit With the Fantastic Four | StoryTitle4 = The Impossible Man | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Reading the news of Reed Richards and Susan Storm's wedding day, Dr. Doom plots to ruin it by using his emotion changing device to make the super-villain community (foe of the FF or not) attack their wedding service. Even though Nick Fury and SHIELD are providing security, Thing and the X-Men must ward off an attack by the Mole Man and his Moloids. Reed, Sue and Johnny are attacked by the Red Ghost and his Super-Apes, until they are banished to another dimension by the arriving Dr. Strange. With the initial attacks blunted, Dr. Doom increases the power enticing villains such as the Mandarin, Black Knight, Kang, the Awesome Android, and the Grey Gargoyle. While on his way to the wedding, Thor is attacked by the Super-Skrull whom is defeated by the Thunder God with the help of the Human Torch. Matt Murdock, spotting HYDRA agents trying to drive a missile into the wedding party changes into Daredevil and tries to drive it away. The arriving Avengers, Captain America and Hawkeye fight Cobra, Executioner, Enchantress, and the Mad Thinker with the help of Spider-Man. While Daredevil is chased by the Black Knight, an assist by the X-Men is interrupted by the arrival of the Mandarin, Electro, Unicorn, the Melter and the Beetle, while Quicksilver battles the Human Top. Soon things explode into an all out battle between the heroes and villains until things are made even worse with the arrival of Attuma and his invading fleet. Reed Richards is then summoned to the Watcher's citadel, where he is given a device that will allow him to send all his attackers away with no memory of what transpired. With the villains defeated, Reed and Sue are married off, while outside Stan Lee and Jack Kirby are asked to leave the ceremony as they don't have invitations. | Synopsis2 = Story reprinted from Fantastic Four #6 | Synopsis3 = Story reprinted from Fantastic Four #11 | Synopsis4 = Story reprinted from Fantastic Four #11 | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Even though this issue features probably the largest cast of Marvel characters assembled at the time, both the Hulk and the Sub-Mariner are strangely absent. * The Unicorn first and last appeared in Tales of Suspense 56 and will appear again in X-Men 22 where he is recruited by Count Nefaria. * The Human Top previously appeared in Tales to Astonish 69 where he was jailed just before Giant-Man's "retirement". He will appear next as Whirlwind in Avengers 46 * Attuma previously appeared in Tales of Suspense 66 where he battled Iron Man . He will appear next in Avengers 26 where he makes another attempt to conquer the world. * The Puppet Master previously appeared in Strange Tales 133 with a ray gun that turns people to puppets. He will appear next in Tales to Astonish 78 with his first battle against the Sub-Mariner. * The Red Ghost previously appeared in Avengers 12 where he teams up with the Mole Man against the Avengers. He will appear next in Iron Man 15 where he teams up with the Unicorn against Iron Man. * The Mole Man previously appeared in Avengers 17 where he tried to destroy the Avengers after they changed their roster. He will appear next in Tales to Astonish 80 against the Hulk. * The Mandarin previously appeared in Avengers 20 where he employed the Swordsman against the Avengers. He will appear next in Tales of Suspense 76 where he unleashes Ultimo against Iron Man/Tony Stark. * The Black Knight previously appeared in Tales of Suspense 69 in a cameo. He will appear next in Tales of Suspense 73 where he will battle Iron Man in his castle. * Cobra previously appeared in Journey into Mystery 111 where he was defeated by Thor with no help from Mr. Hyde. He will appear next in Daredevil 30 where he will fight both Daredevil and Thor with Mr. Hyde. * Mr. Hyde previously appeared in Journey into Mystery 111 with Cobra. He will appear next in Daredevil 30 where he will fight both Daredevil and Thor with Cobra. * The Enchantress previously appeared in Avengers 21 where she teams up with Power Man against the Avengers. She will appear next in Avengers 22 where she finishes the battle. * The Executioner prevously appeared in Journey into Mystery 117 where he had yet another battle with the Thunder God. He will appear next in Avengers Annual 1 where he is recruited by the Mandarin to attack the Avengers. * Kang previously appeared in Strange Tales 134 where he travels back in time omly to be defeated by The Torch and Thing. He will appear next in Avengers 23 where he sends the Avengers to his own time to try to defeat them. * The Super Skrull previously appeared in Fantastic Four 32 where he poses uder the guise of the Invincible Man. He will appear next in Thor 142 where he is manipulated by Loki to attack Thor. * The Grey Gargoyle previously appeared in Journey into Mystery 113 while Don Blake tries to reveal his Thor identity to Jane Foster. He will appear next in Tales of Suspense 95 where he tries to steal a cobalt weapon to use against Thor but winds up battling Iron Man. * Electro previously appeared in Amazing Spider-Man Annual 1 where he joined the Sinister Six for the first time. He will appear next in Daredevil Annual 1 where he forms the short-lived Emissaries of Evil to attack DD. * The Melter previously appeared in Avengers 16 where he was defeated along with the Black Knight by the Avengers. He will appear next in Tales of Suspense 90 where he gets an even better melting ray which is later destroyed by Iron Man. * The Beetle previously appeared in Amazing Spider-Man where he is jailed again by the combined efforts of The Torch and Spidey. He will appear next in Avengers 26 in a cameo. * The Mad Thinker previously appeared in Strange Tales 131 where he attempts to kill The Torch and Thing. He will appear next in Tales of Suspense 72 where he is hired to kill Tony Stark. * Diablo previously appeared in Fantastic Four 35 where he aquired the Dragon Man. He will appear next in Avengers 41 Where he tries to capture Goliath. * The Eel previously appeared in Daredevil 6 where he joined the Fellowship of Fear. He will appear next in X-Men 22 where he becomes an agent for Count Nefaria. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.ffplaza.com/library/?issue=ff@3 }} Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America